Je suis venu te dire
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: OS Song fic d'après Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais de Serge GainsbourgDans une lettre, Harry Potter fait ses adieux à sa bienaimée, lui promettant de revenir vite. Mais il est peutêtre déjà trop tard pour lui...


**Je suis venu te dire…**

Note : pour savoir à qui s'adresse réellement la lettre, il est recommandé d'avoir écouté au moins une fois la chanson de Serge Gainsbourg « Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais », ou d'avoir lut le poème de Verlaine dont cette dernière s'inspire.

-------

Pré-au-Lard, le 19 juillet

Mon Cœur,

C'est avec déchirement que je suis venu, par l'intermédiaire de cette missive, te dire que je m'en vais. Mon heure est arrivée, celle qui, malgré moi, était devenue inévitable depuis mon premier affrontement avec Voldemort.  
J'aurais préféré te faire mes adieux face à face, j'aurais aimé te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Mais je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de voir des larmes embuer ton regard habituellement si doux et si tendre. Je ne voulais pas voir ton sourire s'effacer, ni entendre ta voix me supplier. Pardonne-moi cette lâcheté, mon Cœur.  
Je ressens comme un besoin obscur d'expliquer mon geste. C'est d'abord ceux qui sont morts et ceux qui ont souffert que je m'en vais venger. Peut-être qu'un jour je serai considéré comme un héros pour cela, mais je m'en moque. Il y aura toujours des gens pour me voir plus parfait que je ne suis et d'autres pour me mépriser. Les mauvaises langues ne se priveront pas de dire que je ne fus qu'un gamin à la grosse tête.  
S'ils s'en prennent à toi, je sais que tu sauras garder la tête haute face aux insultes. Mais, je t'en supplie, méfie-toi des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelque soit l'issue du combat, ils chercheront à t'attaquer avant d'être arrêtés par les Aurors. Et si je parviens à blesser, voire à tuer leur Seigneur, ils reporteront toute leur haine sur toi.  
Je t'aime, et l'idée de ne plus être là, à tes côtés pour te protéger, me répugne. Elle me consume comme un feu dévorant, j'ai peur pour toi. Voilà la seconde raison qui me pousse à commettre cet acte de folie. Je veux nous venger, nous. Sans la menace qui pesait au-dessus de nous, nous aurions pu vivre une belle histoire d'Amour. Si je reviens, je ferais tout pour rattraper le temps perdu.  
Parfois, il m'arrive de songer à « l'Après ». Sans cet être abject qui s'appelait autrefois Tom Jedusor, nous n'aurions plus à rester terrés au Square Grimmaurd, nous serions enfin libres ! Nous pourrions sortir le soir, nous embrasser sur les bancs. Je t'inviterai un soir dans un restaurent et je t'achèterai des roses. Peut-être même que nous pourrions acheter notre propre maison !  
Si je reviens, mon Cœur, accepteras-tu de m'épouser ?  
Je t'aime,  
Harry

------------

Dans l'ombre de la chambre du 12, square Grimmaurd, une silhouette aux cheveux de feu pleurait, effondrée sur un lit aux couvertures sales et trouvées. Jamais Ginny Weasley ne s'était sentie aussi désespérée et malheureuse. Son âme était comme déchirée, en lambeaux. Son cœur lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait implosé en elle. Et plus ses larmes coulaient, plus elle avait mal.  
Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. N'ayant pour réponse que des sanglots étouffés, le visiteur poussa la porte qui grinça en s'ouvrant.  
- Ginny, tu es là ? demanda la voix d'Hermione.  
Ginny tenta de répondre mais ses sanglots retenaient prisonniers les mots au fond de sa gorge. Elle fut prise de légers tremblements et fourra son visage dans l'oreiller lorsque Hermione s'approcha. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un journal abandonné sur la vieille couverture ; ils s'y attardèrent quelques instants.  
Le visage fermé, Hermione posa une main réconfortante, sur l'épaule de Ginny. Cette dernière releva brièvement la tête, à leur regard de se croiser. Les mots n'eurent plus d'importance, les deux jeunes femmes se comprirent instinctivement.  
Hermione fut la première à se détourner, saisit par le poids de la culpabilité. Elle ferma les yeux ; de lointains souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire, des souvenirs de jours anciens et heureux. Malgré tout son courage et toute la retenue dont elle avait fait preuve, une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Une larme qui, peut-être, aurait pu tout changer.  
Un courent d'air s'infiltra par la porte restée ouverte. Il s'insinua dans la chambre tel un serpent invisible, faisant tomber le journal à terre. Quelques pages s'envolèrent, tel les feuilles mortes d'un ténébreux automne volant à travers les pierres grises d'un cimetière. Dans un bruissement léger, elles s'immobilisèrent quelques centimètres plus loin. Sur l'une de ces pages, on pouvait lire le titre d'un article funèbre :

**« Le Survivant est mort en héros »**


End file.
